


Treat Yourself Day (w/ Noah)

by Funqpop



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Jude and Jonesy are in the background being gay, Lindsay and Jacques invite Noah to their Treat Yo Self Day, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, They're out shopping together and I love them all, This is just a soft fic honestly, drabble?, maybe this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Lindsay and Jacques have a tradition of going out once a year to treat themselves to whatever they want. Lindsay asks Jacques if Noah can join them this time around as he seems to be a bit strick on himself and all. (This is heavily based on the Parks and Recs video)
Relationships: Jacques/Ennui (Total Drama) (Implied), Jude Lizowski/Jonesy Garcia (Background), Lindsay & Jacques (Total Drama), Lindsay & Noah (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Treat Yourself Day (w/ Noah)

Jacques and Lindsay were getting ready to go out for the day. "Hey Jac, could we invite Noah maybe? He really needs to let loose and all, he could pop any moment from how tight up he is." She asks him. "Well... I suppose he can join us. He's not the worst I suppose." Jac shrugs, making sure he had everything he needed to go out to the mall with Lindsay. "I'll call him and let him know then!" She grins, rushing out to make the phone call to Noah. Jacques sighs and thinks about how Noah has acted around him before. Noah is snarky and full of himself but there could be something under all that, something that's worthwhile. There must be a reason Lindsay is so fond of him, right?

Once they all got to the mall, having to pick up Noah before they headed here, the two who made this trip looked around. There were many different stores they wanted to visit, Noah just followed them. He was here to make Lindsay happy more than anything else. Jacques leads them to a fancy clothing store. Dresses, and suits, and vests galore! Lindsay ran to the dressed, finding many cute ones. Jacques looks at everything, though he picks out a lovely pink dress and a light brown suit to go with it. Noah looks at some of the fancy stockings they have, then just sticks outside as they are a bit too fancy for him. Jacques and Lindsay buy their clothes, asking Noah what he got. "I didn't get anything, all the stuff in there is so expensive." He says. "Well that is the whole point of the day, you should get what makes you happy. The cost does not matter." Jacques says sternly, he knew Noah could possibly be like this but he just wanted him to not ruin the day for him or Lindsay. "Ya Noah, what would you get if you could get ANYTHING? Nevermind the cost." Lindsay asks. This makes Noah think for a moment.

Noah had led the two to a store with lots of rainbows. He grabs some stuff and goes to try it all on. He came out with a ton of gay pride clothing. It wasn't his style... But he liked it. Lindsay and Jacques looked him up and down. "As long as it makes you happy I support you." Lindsay smiles. "I like the outfit, as a fellow gay I fully approve." Jacques gives him a thumbs up. Noah feels silly in the outfit but that's the only thing he'd probably show. He didn't really wear his true emotions on his sleeve after all. The three continue to treat themselves for the rest of the day, they end it at the caf to eat. At a distant table, Jacques sees a blue-haired boy with his arm around a boy with a beanie. He smiles and begins to think about Ennui, maybe one day they can do that. Right now they're taking things slowly as Josee is still around trying to mess things up. Lindsay saw Jacques slowly looking sadder and sadder, this made her poke him. "Say aw!" She smiles and brings some of his food up to his mouth. Jacques lightly chuckles and eats it, she lets him take it from there and he begins to eat his food. "So Noah, How'd you like today?" Lindsay asks. "I guess it was fine, better than most days." He shrugs and then gives her a slight smile. Noah should join these two more often for their yearly thing.


End file.
